1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image forming systems, groupware servers, image forming apparatuses and computer-readable storage media, and more particularly to an image forming system that uses a groupware, a groupware server that provides such a groupware, and an image forming apparatus and a computer-readable storage medium that use such a groupware.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, paper documents are formed into electronic document data in various fields of business. For example, according to a conventional groupware, when forming the paper document into the electronic document data and storing the electronic document data in a groupware server, the user first scans the paper document by an image forming apparatus or a scanner having a scan function so as to obtain the electronic document data. Then, the electronic document data is once stored in a computer or a file server of the user, so as to carry out a preparation process such a renaming the electronic document data. Thereafter, it is necessary to carry out a process of storing the electronic document data that has been subjected to the preparation process in a predetermined region of the groupware server. In addition, in order to enable searching of the electronic document data that is stored in the groupware server by use of a search keyword, the search keyword must be stored in the groupware server after storing the electronic document data in the groupware server.
Therefore, there conventionally were problems in that a complex and troublesome operations are required to form the paper document into the electronic document data, and that it is difficult to quickly obtain the electronic document data.